


Art for "Embers" by Gwenpools_Aesthetic

by Taste_is_Sweet



Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: Art I made for the 2020 Marvel Reverse Big Bang, which both inspired, and was inspired by "Embers" by Gwenpools_Aesthetic. I wish I could convey all the angst in the story here.
Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945513
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	1. Embers (Original Piece)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077326) by [Gwenpools_Aesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenpools_Aesthetic/pseuds/Gwenpools_Aesthetic). 




	2. Title Banner

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077326) by [Gwenpools_Aesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenpools_Aesthetic/pseuds/Gwenpools_Aesthetic)




End file.
